


Oh Boy!

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The boys are growing up, and having a life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Oh Brian!”

Brian bit his tongue grinning. “Like that?”

“Mmm!” Justin moaned. “Damn, Brian. C’mon and fuck me already.”

Brian scoffed. “You’re such a bossy bottom.” 

Justin arched his hips hitting Brian with his swollen dick. “Fuck me . . . please.”

They stared at each other for a minute before laughing. “Don’t hit me with your dick dumb ass.” Brian laughed grasping said member and rubbing the head gaining a moan from said bossy bottom.

“I wouldn’t have to resort to . . . ah! . . . such things if you’d just fuck me when I ask.” Brian reached for the dresser drawer for their usual supplies and only came back with lube.

“Uh hello Mcfly . . . what’s missing from this scenario?” Brian asked holding up an empty hand and lube.

Justin sighed. “C’mon Bri just this once.”

Brian’s eyebrows scrunched together. “No way. You’d regret it later anyways. Go.”

Justin pulled himself from under his lover rushing to the bathroom to grab the forgotten item. Brian smiled hearing the sound of tearing plastic and laughed as his lover hopped into bed laying spread eagle.

“Take me!” He rasped dramatically.

“Oh I will.”

 

 

“Harder. Oh god right there! God Brian you’re fucking amazing.”

Brian panted. “I love sex with you. An ego boost and an orgasm. Can’t go wrong.”

Justin narrowed his eyes. “No talking unless it’s about how great I am.”

“Oh Justin we all know your ass is the best.” Brian said blandly pounding into him just as he was about to get an annoying response.

“Oh! Brian mmm I’m close.”

“K. Ready?” Brian switched from sarcasm to tenderness rubbing his hands along Justin’s body landing on his swollen shaft.

Justin grabbed something off the bed, and nodded. “Yeah.” Came the breathy moan.

Brian began to stroke in time with his thrust, chin on his shoulder so he could watch his lover, and kiss him. “C’mon Justin.” He whispered. “Cum for me.”

Justin’s body shuddered and Brian felt the anal muscles tighten. All signs Justin was about to go.

“I love you.” Brian whispered right next to Justin’s ear. Pleasured cries were all he got in return as Justin finally rolled off the edge of control, and began his amazing orgasm. Less than a minute later Brian followed suit pumping hard into Justin before stilling completely.

Lying facing each other on the bed Brian held up the plastic cup filled with jizz. 

“You know when we stopped using condoms I thought we’d be done with all the inconvenience.”

Justin smiled. “You’re the one who insisted we do it this time.”

“Yea well was I right. Would you have regretted it later?”

Justin smiled kissing his lover’s chest. “You know me too well.”

Brian set down the container. “Well . . . I’ll call Linds.”

Justin laughed. “She had no idea when she insisted on EVERY sample.”

Brian laughed picking up the cordless. “Linds. Wake you? Well uh . . . we’re on our way.”

 

 

A sleep tousled Lindsay in an over washed robe opened the front door to her apartment.

“When do you sleep?” She barked letting them in.

Justin couldn’t help, but laugh. “We sleep . . . just tonight we were . . . inspired.”

“Uh huh at five a.m.” She mumbled.

“Have you always been this bitchy first thing in the morning?” Brian asked.

“You better watch it Mr. Kinney. I’m awake at this insane hour for you.”

Brian grinned kissing her cheek. “Thank you Lindsay.”

She smiled. “Fucking smile.” She murmured taking the cup that was offered to her by Justin who still had the gall to blush every time he gave her the cup. Brian laughed seeing the exchange and wrapped his arms around Justin.

“She’s seen cum before.”

“Yours and Michaels. Not mine.”

She kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry. Being a prude only last a short time when friends with Brian Kinney.”

She looked to both of them as she started down the hall. “Now go home. No more early morning cum runs I’m serious.”

Brian and Justin laughed the whole way home.

 

 

Three Weeks Later

The incessant knocking on the loft door was really grating on Brian’s nerves. He looked over at the clock. It was 6:30 on a Saturday. Justin was moaning and whining like Gus on a bad day, and Brian realized he was the one expected to answer it.

Pinching Justin’s ass he let him know that wasn’t how it worked. “If I’m up you’re up.”

“That’s usually how it works.” Justin snapped back standing in all his glory searching for his sweat pants. 

Brian finding his and his lover’s sweatpants tossed them at his head. “C’mon Sunshine lets go skin whoever’s at the door.”

“Good plan.”

The loft door opened to reveal a smiling Lindsay and a grumpy Gus. “Good morning.” She sang stepping in uninvited.

“Why are you here?”

“Why are you up?” Justin echoed watching with a smile as his lover took his sleepy son and kissed his forehead.

“I need you to baby-sit.”

“Oh . . .” Brian said then looked at the clock again. “This early? On a Saturday?”

“Not today.” Lindsay said and smiled at the confused looks. “I mean once every two weeks. For a few hours or so while I’m at the doctors.”

Brian went pale. “Is something wrong?”

“Linds are you alright?”

She laughed out loud. “You two are so dense.” She pulled out a piece of paper. Handing it to Justin who had both hands free.

Justin stared at the paper realizing it was labeled “Pregnancy Test.” He looked up to Lindsay who was beaming. 

“I’m pregnant. You’re going to be daddies.” She squealed and laughed at the shocked faces. Brian placed Gus gently on the couch slightly shell shocked and walked back slowly yet to make a sound. Both of them yet to make a sound. They stared at each other for a good minute.

Silence was broken when they both whooped louder than Lindsay had ever heard, Justin leaping into Brian, kissing his face over and over again. She laughed when he started to cry, and cried when Brian started as well. She was then attacked by two very happy men. Hugged, kissed . . . hugged and kissed some more.

“Oh my god Lindsay.” Justin wiped his eyes and tried to calm down. He stared at the lab results with shaky hands handing them to Brian. “I can’t read it.”

“I’m a month pregnant. My due date is November second.” She smiled. “Congratulations.”

Brian wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear so shaky with emotion. “Thank you. So much.”

She buried her face in his shoulder, and fought not to cry. He knew how hard it would be for her, but she did it anyways to give them what he’d given her.

Justin watched with a smile wiping his eye. He chuckled when a still bundled up Gus appeared at his side pulling on his pant leg. “Bubby? Up?”

Justin picked the little boy up removing his scarf and hat. “Hey sweetie. You don’t have a clue what’s going on do you?” He chuckled softly. The little boy stared at him with his father’s wide eyes and he shook his head.

“I think we’ll wait a couple months on that.” Lindsay said.

Justin nodded. “Probably for the best. Nine months is a long time to wait when you’re four.”

“Or Thirty four.” Brian muttered smiling.

Justin laughed walking over to Brian with Gus. “Daddy is very impatient.”

“Berry imatent.” Gus said with a nod. Brian took his son making a loud kiss on his cheek.

“What did your mom dress you in?”

“Wots of clothes!” Gus complained to Brian’s amusement.

“I’d say so!”

“It’s freezing outside, Brian.”

“Paranoid momma.” He whispered conspiratorially to a giggling Gus.

“I’ll remember that a year from now when your four month old is wearing three sweaters.”

Brian grinned looking to Justin. “I’m sure it’ll be MUCH colder then.”

Justin nodded. “Oh I’m sure.”

Lindsay laughed. “Well Gus and I are returning home to sleep about three more hours.”

“Uh yea why did you need to wait until the next day to tell us? Its six thirty Lindsay.” Not that he was complaining. He would take that news any time.

“Pay back. Kids.” She grinned before slipping out the door Gus on her hip. 

Brian turned to Justin smiling softly. “Congratulations daddy.”

“You too . . . daddy.” Justin said with a cute somewhat laugh with maybe a little sob. Brian kissed him chastely before walking to the bathroom.

Justin’s brows scrunched. “What are you doing?”

Brian reappeared with an arm full of single wrapped sterile urine sample cups, and Justin laughed as they all hit the bottom of the kitchen trash can.

“Stupid cups.”


	2. Oh Boy!

“And if you unlatch the safety latch the top of the changing table opens underneath as a place to store diapers, wipes, and powder.”

“Cool!” Justin enthused running a hand along the oak used to create the insanely expensive changing table. 

Brian knew the woman selling the table was playing up to Justin’s innocence when it came to shopping. Couldn’t blame her though. It’s what he did for a living. He had enough for one of everything in the store so he’d told Justin whatever he wanted as long as it looked good. He did have his limits.

“Brian. I like this one.”

Brian smiled. “I noticed. It’s the most expensive one.”

“Since when do you care how much something costs?”

“I don’t I just think you’re being had.” Brian said smiling sweetly at the sales lady.

Justin narrow eyed his lover excusing them from the sales lady for a minute. “I’m not two, Brian, I know what she’s doing.”

Brian smiled and bit his lip. “Don’t get mad at me. You asked me to come.”

“To help look not shoot down everything.”

Brian held his hands up. “Ok. Sorry. We want the magic oak changing table with the . . . matching crib Sunshine?”

Justin smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Can we get the black play pen it shrinks so it’s really easy to carry, and the Enfamil baby carrier/ car seat.”

Brian laughed. “Well that kinda sums the whole baby shopping thing up huh?”

“Don’t act so blasé. I read ‘site’s visited’ last night, Brian, you’ve been looking up recent recalls on children’s seats, toys, cribs, AND changing tables for the past two weeks.”

Brian laughed. “You caught me.”

Justin kissed Brian before thinking about where they were. He heard a woman clear her throat and several murmuring voices.

“They caught us.” Justin chuckled. 

 

 

“The nursery is all set up. The contractors finished converting the storage room. I can officially say I don’t feel bad about putting the baby in the old laundry room. It’s beautiful Linds.” Justin babbled as they waited in the doctor’s office for Lindsay’s 7 month check up.

“Now all we have to do is paint the walls so Justin can do his mural.” Brian added as though he had heard the plan many times before. Lindsay was thinking he probably had.

“It’s going to be a zoo theme on the wall the crib is on. I’m going to do giraffes and monkeys and . . .”

“Bears.” Brian interrupted.

Justin squeezed Brian’s fingers until he yelped.

Lindsay smiled and held back a laugh. Sweet Justin. He was just so excited. Brian and Justin decided they weren’t quite ready to leave the loft. It was, after all, their home. Gus had been raised partially in that loft, he and Brian shared their first time and many other times in it, and it was their place in the world. So Brian had gutted the room opposite his on the other side of the bathroom that most people wouldn’t even notice was there. It was a bit larger than Brian’s bedroom with a nice window, but the last she’d seen it, it was full of laundry, tools, and dust. 

“I can’t wait to see it sweetie.”

“Then you can come look at the three thousand dollar changing table, and two thousand dollar crib.” Brian teased grinning at Lindsay.

Lindsay covered her mouth to hide her laughter from the blushing Justin. That was an insane price. “Oh Justin.”

“I wanted the best.” He defended with a slightly high pitched voice.

“Mel and I were the same way with Gus.” She laughed. “But we never spent THAT much.”

Justin grinned giving up. He was being a little silly. “I’m new at this leave me alone. Plus you don’t see him telling me no.”

Brian grinned. “It’s easier just to let you go.”

Justin started to strike back when the nurse entered the room. “Lindsay Peterson?”

 

 

“How have you been feeling Lindsay?”

“Quite good. Tired. Just like with Gus. Lot’s of lower back pain.” Lindsay said laying back on the examining table as the doctor spread the lubricant over her belly.

“Very good. Any special concerns anything new since our last visit?”

The woman shook her head. She was very surprised how easily the pregnancy was going. She wasn’t sure if she just remembered it worse because it was her first or because she thought this would be different. Either way she was pleasantly surprised. A complicated pregnancy on top of giving the child away upon birth would really be too much.

“Mr. Taylor? Mr. Kinney is there any questions you have?”

“Uh . . . can you tell the sex of the baby?” Justin asked hesitantly. They decided early on they wanted to know, but now where he could know in a matter of seconds he found himself nervous. Brian’s hand found his and he squeezed it lightly.

“We haven’t been able to see yet. It all depends on the position of the baby whether he or she wants to cooperate, but we may be able to at this check up. Shall we get started?”

The three parents nodded.

“Heart beat’s good.”

“It’s awfully fast.” Justin told.

“That’s normal.” The doctor said warmly.

“Oh.” Justin said nodding. This was the first ultrasound visit they’d been to. She’d had one at two and four months both Brian and Justin had been out of town. The picture came up and Justin smiled excitedly. 

“Look Bri!” 

Brian laughed. “I’m lookin.” 

Doctor Jenkins smiled at the men’s antics. The taller man, Mr. Kinney, was pretending to be calm, but you could see the interest and excitement just under the surface. The blond one, Mr. Taylor, was a slightly more open book. He was practically bouncing up and down. They played off each other very well.

“If you look here you’ll see the crown of the head, and if I just move this a little, ah yes! There’s the profile.

Justin had inched closer and closer till he was about as close to the screen as possible. “Look at the little nose . . . that is the nose right?”

Brian laughed.

“Yes it is.” The doctor chuckled. “Lips, the right eye, the ear, and right there that’s an arm.”

“The baby has been trying to get their fingers in their mouth since the first ultrasound.” Lindsay chuckled.

“Aw already likes sucking things.”

“Brian!” Matching shrill voices exclaimed. He couldn’t help but laugh.

The doctor smiled and pretended not to hear. “And if that’s the head theeen. There we go. If you’ll look at the screen right here you’ll see we have a very cooperative baby today.”

Justin looked at the screen and scrunched up his nose. “I think we need your expertise here Doc.”

Brian looked at it then tilted his head. “Uh huh.”

“Well here’s a leg and here’s the other. Wide open.”

Brian opened his mouth, and Justin reading his mind elbowed him. “Don’t.”

“And right here is the penis. It’s a boy.”

“A boy?” Brian asked momentarily loosing his bored façade. 

“I’d have to say I’m 99% sure just because I’m not allowed to say 100% sure.”

Justin was still silent staring at the screen. “Oh my gosh Brian.”

Brian waited for it. Waited. “Oh my god!” He exclaimed turning around hugging Brian. Kissing Lindsay’s forehead.

“I assume that’s what you were hoping for?”

Justin shrugged wiping his eyes. Allergies. “Not really.” He laughed and Brian just grinned rolling his eyes.

“Well I was. I dunno what in the hell to do with a girl.”

 

  
“So I was thinking about names.” 

“Nice Sunshine, get me all strung out on paint fumes then throw the names at me.”

Justin smiled. “You’re on to me.”

Brian looked over. “You got any ideas?”

Justin smiled. “I dunno . . . I’m kind of fond of the name Bria . . .”

“No.”

Justin put down his brush and looked at his lover stationed at the non mural wall. Brian was a lot of things but an artist wasn’t one of them.

“How come? I think that’d fuel your quest to live forever.”

Brian stuck out his tongue turning back to his painting. “I think that when a kids born he’s already spending the first eighteen years of his life living someone else’s life. Some one else’s money. Some one else’s clothes. The least we can do is give him his own name.”

Justin hid his satisfied smile. Brian was really actually participating in all the preparations, and it made him happier than he could say.

“Soo I guess that mean’s Justin is out of the question as well?”

Brian just turned and looked at Justin with the ‘look.’ Justin grinned.

“How about Zachary?”

Brian, putting down his paint brush, looked at Justin with a scrunched up face. “Zachary is ok . . . but I don’t like Zach.”

Justin nodded. “Yea I could do without that, I guess. What about Jonathan?”

“No.”

Justin looked at Brian with raised eye brows. Brian fiddled with his paint brush. “That’s my dad’s name.”

Justin’s face scrunched up. No it wasn’t. Oh yea. Jack. “Ok nix that idea. Well . . . do you have any ideas?”

Brian looked pensive wandering over to Justin, and pulling him down from the ladder into his arms. They sat in the middle of the floor. He grinned finally.

“How about Abraham?”

Justin laughed. “He wouldn’t survive a day in school.” 

“Plus Smelly Melly might throw a tantrum.”

“I like Jacob a lot.” Justin said looking in Brian’s eyes to judge the reaction. The stare off lasted a couple of minutes ending with a nod from Brian.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Justin asked.

“Sounds right. I like it. I like Matthew as a middle name.” Brian said decidedly. Jacob Matthew. Justin liked it.

“So . . . that’s it? Jacob Matthew?” Justin asked.

“You said you like it. I like it.”

Justin shrugged. “I just thought it should have been a lot more difficult.”

“Like spending months searching for the perfect meaningful name? We’ll leave that to the dykes and breeders. I like it.”

Justin smiled. “Me too.”

“Well now that that’s decided shouldn’t you go back to drawing the monkeys?”

“You’re obsessed with the monkeys.”

Brian shrugged standing and helping Justin to his feet. “I thought you already knew that.”

Justin rolled his eyes going back to his mural.


	3. Oh Boy!

"Why are we doing this again?" Brian whispered fake smile plastered on his face.

"Because our friends love us. Daph said we absolutely HAD to, Emmett thought it was a faaaaabulous idea, and Lindsay insisted." Justin bit out through his own fake smile as they pretended to tend to a food tray in the kitchen. They looked into the living room area of the loft full of their family and friends chattering away about diapers and late night feedings. Emmett was going on about `back in Hazlehurst.' Something about too many kids not enough bedrooms and babies sleeping in dresser drawers. Looking back at each other they just laughed before kissing deeply.

"Here we go."

"I'm scared Justin. I'll admit it. I'm scared don't make

me go."

"Oh get over it."

Brian laughed as his lover's elbow met his ribs. "Careful I'll spill the baby carrots."

"What'cha got there?" Debbie called noticing the boys reentering the party.

Emmett stood gesturing wildly with his hands . . . as always. "Ah ah let me let me. Here we have baby carrots with a ranch Italian mix dressing simple yet divine. Baby franks cooked in grape jelly and bar-b-q sauce, and a yummy array of crisp veggies and ranch dip."

The expected oohs and ahhs were emitted, and Brian plopped into their over stuffed Italian imported chair pulling his lover into his lap.

"Enough about food. Where are the gifts?"

Jennifer hopped up giddy. "Not yet, Brian" Jen exclaimed. "We've got to play baby games!"

The expectant Grammy to be had been an emotional over joyed train wreck the past eight months. She'd taken up knitting. Justin hadn't known what to think. His mother did not knit. Something about being a grandmother brought it out of her. Molly sat dutifully next to her mother. She was excited, but as a pre teen excitement in front of adults was so not cool.

"You did get the memo that this is a baby shower for men right?"

"Har har." Jen said grabbing her bag. "It's still a baby shower. First game Guess the Girth."

Brian was already making a dirty comment when his lover stopped him discreetly squeezing Brian's crotch.

"Ok ow." Brian whispered.

Lindsay stood continuing to explain and keep Brian from any smart ass comments.

"Everyone write down how many inches my belly is round. Who ever is closest wins. Those who are the most under win my gratitude forever and all those over will be put to work. The daddies do not get to play as they were at my appointment yesterday and know every glorious centimeter."

"Psst Brian."

"Sorry Mikey. I quit giving you the answers in high

school." Brian grinned at his best friend with his best tongue and cheek smile.

Michael stuck out his tongue unable to say anything more flagrant with the children around.

"I'll help." Ben assured. Jennifer passed out the paper and pens.

"Alright go to it." She exclaimed.

"Gammy Jen." A little voice exclaimed. "I didn't get one."

"Oh Gus sweetie this game is for the adults honey. I thought you were drawing Daddy and Bubby a picture of Jacob?"

The little boy scowled channeling his father to the max. "Momma I wanna do it."

"Let him do it Linds." Brian called rubbing Justin's thigh idly. "He can do it. Huh Sonny boy?"

The little boy lost his daddy's scowl gaining his Bubby's sunshine grin. "Uh huh."

Jennifer pulled her little surrogate grandson into her lap. "Alright Gus you tell me how big mommy's belly is and I'll write it down for you."

"You write first. No cheatin'."

"If anyone hadn't noticed Gus is quite a precocious child." Mel said with a chuckle. Lindsay looked to the woman and chuckled. Mel smiled back warmly.

"Everyone got a number?"

The partiers passed in their papers, and Lindsay laughed. "And the winner is. Gus!"

"I toldja I could do it!

 

 

"Well Brian I hate to tell you but I think that's it." Daph told collecting all the gift bags and wrapping paper, and clearing it out before said man became bitchy about the cleanliness of his loft.

"Actually." Brian said hopping from his place next to Justin on the couch. He grabbed an envelope off the counter wandering over to Lindsay and with a flip of his hand bestowed the envelope to her.

"What's this?"

Brian raised a brow. "Well that question is easily answered."

"Brian." She huffed opening the envelope daintily. Inside were two gift certificates. One for a spa named "Mommy's Day" she'd heard about it when both she and Melanie had been pregnant, but the women could never afford going to a place like that. The other was

for a regular and even more upscale spa for what she assumed was after the birth. It was a present worth an easy three thou. She gasped covering her mouth unable to stop the tears.

"Oh my gosh!" She sobbed pulling Brian to her then grabbing at Justin. In the back ground people awed, and Brian kept his mouth shut.

 

 

"Lindsay you can't do this now." Justin breathed leaning on the edge of the couch rubbing his eyes.

The very pregnant woman stood in the door way still in her jacket. Her face red and puffy clutching her protruding belly desperately.

Brian stared at the woman yet to speak. Justin felt like crumbling.

"I feel like . . . like no one will be there for me. It's not fair." She sobbed.

"We'll both be there for you Lindsay. Who else would we be there for?"

"The baby. You're not going to care after he's born then I'll be left alone with the doctors."

"That's not true Lindsay." Justin told standing. You could hear the panic in his voice. "It isn't true. You'll be able to see him, and hold him. Lindsay we're not going to forget you as soon as he's born. You are his mother. You're part of the reason he's

here."

"Part?" She scoffed getting frantic. "I think I'm a pretty big part if not all of why he's here. What did you do?"

Brian touched her arm. "Think about what you say Lindsay because some shit you can't take back."

She bit her lip covering her mouth. "You don't know how hard it is!"

"To give up a kid? The fuck I don't!" Brian argued.

"Brian calm down." Justin breathed holding his lover's arm.

"It's not the same Brian you're not a woman."

"No shit I wouldn't have the problem of having to bring you into this at all if I was." Brian snapped before biting his lip. He couldn't help the caustic things that came out of his mouth. His self defense mechanism was instilled deep inside him.

"You didn't carry Gus for nine months." She sobbed.

"Don't try to talk me into thinking that I don't love Gus just as much as you do and don't you dare tell me I don't love this baby as much as you do. You knew from the beginning you weren't keeping the baby."

"That's not what this is about Brian!" Lindsay screamed not wanting to go near the sore spot that was the truth.

"The hell it isn't. You're grasping for control because it's down to the wire and you know your time with the baby is almost up."

"Brian, Linds please . . ."

"No." Brian bit. "She can't do that. What is who is in the room any matter anyway Lindsay who do you want in there? Who has more right to be in there than us? Than me? It's just the last bit of control you have."

"You say it as if I'm trying to be spiteful." She sobbed.

The woman was a mess. Brian scratched the back of his neck and looked at the tired sore swollen woman who'd lived eight months and three weeks with a smile pretending everything was alright when she was the most maternal woman he knew. Giving the baby up would be so difficult, and yet she signed every paper she was supposed to from the beginning. She'd given up parental rights before the baby was even conceived and did so with practiced ease. Now it was all coming to the surface. The eminent knowledge that she would go into the hospital, go through excruciating pain, and leave without a child was finally hitting the woman. He knew that, but the thought that he may not be allowed in the birthing room just because Lindsay felt like she was loosing control upset him to no end.

"C'mere." He took her hand pulling him to her a hand on her neck one on the side of her swollen belly. He rubbed her back. "Calm down Lindsay."

Justin walked over holding back on his tears. He didn't know what to do. He needed Brian there to witness their child's birth. More over Brian himself needed to be there.

"It's ok Linds." He whispered rubbing her arms.

"God. I'm sorry." She sniffled. "I feel, I feel so awful . . . I just . . . I hurt and" She laughed out a sob "I'm so fucking emotional."

Brian smiled softly running his hands through her hair. "Please Linds I need to be there."

She pulled away a little and looked in his eyes. "I know. I know you do. I just woke up in this frenzy. I'm so terrified of being alone."

"Lindsay I promise you we'll be there for you."

She nodded. "I know . . . it's not that kind of alone I'm worried about anyway." She admitted wiping her eyes. "Alone in the hospital. The baby will already be home with you, god willing. Leaving without a baby and going home to the apartment without a

wife to talk to, no one to come home to, god I wont even have Gus there until I'm feeling well enough to get him up and off to day care."

Justin looked to Brian. "Linds maybe you should stay with Mel for a while . . . till you feel better. You two still get along really well, and I mean you share two children . . ."

Lindsay was shaking her head. "No I can't . . . I just I can't do that."

"Why?" Brian asked. "Why can't you, Linds?"

She breathed. "It would be so awkward so . . ."

"Easy." Justin finished. "Mel would not mind, Linds, I'm positive she wouldn't. I really think it would make things easier for you. Mel can help you out at night when she gets out of work, you'll be with both your kids, have someone to talk to."

Lindsay was silent sounds of her hiccupped breath and a random sniffle from a very distressed Justin echoed in the loft.

Finally she nodded.

"I think that you're right." She whispered. "I'm sorry I did this to you. Getting you so wound up, and so late. I just woke up, and Mel has Gus. I just feel. . ."

"Like a pregnant woman?" Brian supplied.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Times ten."

 

Brian hugged his best friend again. "I can't make it better Linds."

She blotted her face with tissues. "No no really you both did. I feel much more grounded than the flighty blond who flew in fifteen minutes ago."

"Would you like to sleep here? Brian and I can sleep on the pull out."

"No." Lindsay answered vehemently. "I'm going to go home eat something bad for me watch a movie till I fall asleep and call out tomorrow." She was still working. She had been given the go ahead by her doctor, and intended to do so up until the delivery.

"You sure?" Brian asked still holding her hand trying to comfort her. Justin watched his lover wondering if he even realized he was doing it.

She nodded kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry you two." She kissed Justin as well. "I'll be ok. It's just going to take a while." They looked unsure. "I will be ok. You hear me? Go back

to bed. I love you both."

"Call tomorrow?" Justin asked.

She nodded disappearing through the door. Brian rolled the door closed slowly leaning against it with a sigh. Justin rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder.

"This shit is hard." He whispered voice hoarse with emotion.

"Understatement of the year Sunshine."

Justin pulled on his hand turning him to face him. He wiped the wetness in the older man's eyes. "Come to bed." He whispered.

Brian nodded walking hand in hand with his partner to the bedroom. They held each other tight even in sleep that night.


	4. Oh Boy!

*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!*

“Christ!” 

“Turn it off.” Justin moaned pulling the pillow over his head. Brian raised his brow.

“Twat.” He mumbled leaning over his lover to turn off the alarm sitting on HIS side of the bed. 

“Get off me.” Justin grumbled when the man failed to pull himself back off his lover.

“Not what you said last night.” Brian mumbled pulling up and scanning the room. Their duvet wasn’t even in the bedroom let alone on the bed, and a carton of melting ice cream sat just in view on the wood floor next to the table leg. He didn’t remember the ice cream.

Brian rubbed his face with a groan, and smiled feeling the cool metal that rubbed against his cheek. It so wasn’t him. Brian Kinney didn’t do rings. They were a joke. Wearing a ring was just a trap. That is until you fall in love with an amazing blond and realize that maybe they can be a symbol of love instead of a symbol of loosing one’s freedom. 

Justin, more alert and off his belly smiled watching his lover. “That’s a pretty cute grin.”

Brian just laughed. “That’s me. Cute as a button.”

Justin grinned. “You have no idea.”

Justin fiddled with his ring grinning like an idiot. Of course it was on his right hand. He’d actually suggested that himself. A relationship was about give and take. Brian was willing to wear the rings because it made his partner happy so Justin was more than willing to wear it on his right. It meant the same thing to him. That and his last name was officially Kinney. After those papers were signed Justin would have tied a string around his finger and been happy. Justin closed his eyes remembering the conversation.

 

“So it says here expected name for birth certificate . . . so Jacob Matthew . . .” Justin lowered his voice. “Kinney. Right?”

Brian turned around from where he was fixing sandwiches.

“Uh . . .”

Justin looked up. Brian marveled that the man would think he could just slide that by. “So yes.” Justin said nodding.

“Wait a minute wait a minute, Justin, isn’t his name missing something?”

Justin looked up hesitantly. “No?”

“No? How about his other father’s name?”

Justin took a deep breath, and Brian had a momentary spike of nervousness shoot through him. He hated when he didn’t know what was going on.

“Well. I was thinkin’ . . . that maybe Jacob’s daddies . . . should have the same last name.”

Brian was amazed at the relief that statement brought him. That was a huge thing, and . . . it sounded like a good idea. To him. Brian Kinney.

“How long were you thinkin’?” Brian asked.

“Since we started talking about having a baby?” Justin asked innocently.

Brian laughed. “Cutting it a little close aren’t we?”

“Well uh . . . I have the papers.” Justin said blushing slightly. Brian laughed a rare belly laugh head thrown back fully and completely amused with his lover.

Justin smiled with cherry red cheeks. He loved that laugh. Even if it was at him and not with him. 

“You sure?” Brian asked sauntering over and sitting next to his lover handing him his sandwich.

Justin shrugged. “Well look at it this way. I have very little attachment to a name owned and given to me by a homophobic father who won’t even recognize I’m his son.” He slid into Brian’s lap. “Then there’s you our son our life.”

Brian looked in Justin eyes. “Ok but I at least get to ask. Justin would you . . . take my last name?”

Justin grinned holding back a laugh. “I will.” He vowed.

 

“Justin. Justin wake up.”

“Brian!”

Brian rolled his eyes rolling out of bed and searching for pants before ditching the idea and walking naked into the kitchen.

“Fine.” He called. “Be late for work.”

He needed to clean the mess. Justin could deal with that shit himself. 

They’d sent in the final papers, after the getting go ahead with a judge that same day. Thank god for small favors . . . and Mel. To celebrate Justin and Brian’s unique union all the boys had celebrated heavily at Babylon. Strangely enough that’s where Brian had revealed, and the two exchanged, their rings. Justin and Brian had celebrated much deeper into the night, and were now most defiantly paying for it.

“I’m up!” Justin barked, grouchy morning person that he was, standing at the top of the stairs naked as the day he’d been born.

“Actually . . . you’re not. You jerked off without me.”

“It was business jerk not a pleasure jerk.” Justin snarked looking around the loft. “Where are our pants?”

Brian shrugged tossing the paper towels and ice cream carton in the garbage.

“It’s that fucking vodka, Justin.” Brian concluded as though it was an old lesson. “That shit fucking get’s our asses in trouble.”

Justin nodded. “Well . . . when are we going to be able to do that again?”

Brian rubbed his eyes then smiled. “Think Hunter babysits?”

“Not our kid he doesn’t.” Justin informed still searching for his jeans. “Damn it . . . those are my favorite jeans.”

Brian looked up. “Mmm me too they’re so tight on your ass. Yum.”

Justin smirked running a hand through his hair. “Fuck it. C’mon we’re going to be late.” He grabbed Brian’s arm pulling him through the bedroom and into their shower.

 

 

“We’re going to be late.” Justin exclaimed drying his hair and trying to shave all at the same time.

“You’re the one who insisted on sucking my cock for fifteen minutes.” Brian sing songed. “I didn’t really shove it in there.”

“Actually . . .”

“Against your will.”

“Ok so horniness before timeliness. We’re gay men. It happens.” Justin reasoned slowing his frenzied pace. If he was going to be late he might as well be really late. The phone rang and he immediately glanced to Brian.

“Get it.”

“Alright, bitch, keep ordering me around.” Brian teased pinching the blonde’s exposed ass.

“Ouch!”

“Love hurts.”

Justin grinned as his lover sauntered still dripping from the bathroom. He grabbed the mousse and began the hair process. He was about done when Brian reentered the bathroom dressed.

“Who was that?” Justin asked with a final finger comb of his hair.

Brian grabbed a towel drying his hair. “Linds.” He said nonchalant.

Justin turned around slightly wound up. “What about?”

Brian turned the brightest sunniest smile Justin had ever seen. He knew right then.

“Oh my god! Oh my god Brian. Is it time?” Justin exclaimed closing in on his partner.

“She’s been having contractions. Mel picked up Gus this morning. Her water broke. It’s time.”

“HOLY SHIT!” Justin whooped Jumping ass naked into Brian’s arms. Brian spun them laughing and kissing and hugging and crying all at once.

“C’mon get dressed we godda go!” Brian exclaimed laughing when Justin flew out of the bathroom appearing dressed in less than thirty seconds.

“Grab the papers. C’mon Brian! We godda go!” He cheered face flushed eyes wide. Brian could feel his lover’s excitement flow through him. He turned off the bathroom lights grabbed the folder scanned the loft grabbed his keys. Justin appeared in front of him practically chomping at the bit. “Is everything in the car? Do we have all the baby’s things?”

“Don’t panic.” Brian said coolly. “We’ve checked and rechecked.”

Justin nodded taking Brian’s hand. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Let’s go.”

Sliding open the loft door the two lovers just stared at the site before them. Two pairs of pants lay with a bunched up duvet right in front of the loft door. Briefs hung from the railing and crumpled in the corner along with two shirts.

The men were silent for nearly a minute. “Well . . . that answers that.”


	5. Oh Boy!

“That’s it Linds. Push. Push.” Brian coached trying to ignore the hand clawing and smashing his into mush. 

“You Push.” She barked, and Brian smiled. 

The contraction ended and everyone relaxed.

“There you go Lind’s good job.” Justin’s softer gentler voice seemed to do the trick as the blonde woman in question began to resume her Lamaze class breaths. 

“Alright Lindsay now on the next contraction we’re going to push gently. He’s right there. We’re almost done okay? Just like with Gus remember?” The doctor often referred to an older child to remind the mother of the good that came out of all the pain.

“Okay.” She moaned before going back to her breathing. Brian grabbed the cool cloth blotting the woman’s sweaty brow. 

“You’re doing great Linds. I did tell you how much I love you for this right?” He whispered kissing her temple. Lindsay looked up and gave a weak smile.

“You might have to remind me . . . . Oh boy . . . a few more times.” She whispered. Justin smiled rubbing her shoulder. “I love you too. You too baby. You’re doing very well.” 

“We’re just the cheerleaders.” Justin chuckled. His voice was stretched. Brian squeezed his lover’s shoulder.

“You’re a wreck. Calm down or you’re gonna pass out.” He chuckled rubbing his pale lover’s side.

“That’s just what we need.” Lindsay said quickly obviously another contraction mounting.

“Ok. Here we go.” Dr. Jenkins said excitedly. “C’mon Lindsay. Little push. Come on over daddies, and welcome your son into the world.”

Brian looked to Lindsay who nodded. 

Brian wrapped his arms around his lover as they watched with about 99 percent awe and, at least for Brian, 1 percent ew. He was still Brian Kinney after all, and that was a lot of fucking blood.

Justin’s breathing heightened as their son appeared. “Do not pass out. Do not pass out.” Brian chanted in his lover’s ear. Justin smirked.

“Shut up.”

“Here he is!” 

Enter Jacob Matthew Kinney stage . . . Lindsay.

“Oh my god Brian!” Justin exclaimed as the baby came into the world. “Look!”

“I’m looking!” Brian laughed kissing Lindsay’s hand and hugging Justin. “There he is. That’s your little boy, Justin. Your flesh and blood.” He whispered watching as the baby’s mouth was cleared. Then a scream rang through the room.

“Wow!” Justin breathed. The baby wrapped in a towel was handed to him the first thing he noticed was the nose. That was his nose. “Oh . . . oh hello my baby. Hello our beautiful boy. Welcome to the world.” Tears began to pool in his eyes as he stared at the boy yet to be cleaned and swaddled and yet the most beautiful thing Justin had ever seen. He turned into Brian.

“Say hello to Dada, Sonny boy.” Brian cooed taking the bundle from his lover. He watched the boy wiggle took in his lover’s child. His child. He was going to look like Justin. Blond and beautiful. ‘Lucky little shit.’ He was beyond words. He looked to Lindsay watching with a tired smile.

“Here you go momma.”

The woman smiled down at the baby she was about to give away. She looked up at the two men in front of her, and smiled. It was ok. She was ok. She kissed the child’s forehead.

“Take care of your daddies.”

The men smiled watery smiles at the site of the woman and child.

“Alright Jacob. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Sing songed a nurse gently taking the baby from Lindsay’s arms. “Would you like to cut the umbilical chord?” The woman asked. She didn’t look at either of them saying it in general and letting them choose which one would.

Brian signaled for Justin to go ahead and was surprised when Justin pulled him along. Taking the scissors Justin took his partners hand wrapping it around his. 

“Together.” Justin whispered. Brian nodded urging his lover to go ahead.

They watched as he was cleaned off.

“Blond.” Brian said happily. Justin smiled. 

“G. What are the odds?”

“Nine pounds eleven ounces.”

Brian looked over to his best friend now resting legs finally removed from what Brian had decided had been medieval torture devices before the became stirrups.

“Christ Lindsay what were you feeding him!?”

 

 

Brian and Justin walked the hall hand in hand grin and grin into the lobby. They turned the corner and all the excited chit chat calmed to silence. Debbie Jen Michael Ben Hunter Mel and of course the expectant older brother, Gus.

“We’ve got a healthy baby boy!” Brian announced, and the hospital probably got more cheers than it’d ever seen. The family came upon them hugging and kissing.

“How’s Linds?” Mel asked immediately. Things were going very well. Linds had actually moved in a week after the melt down at the loft, and as far as Brian could tell not only was a friendship resurfacing, but with a lot of shit hashed out over the past year and so many months they may be able to come back together and really have something. He hoped for both of them he was right.

“She’s doing really well. Everything’s tested out well she’s in her room having her alone time with Jacob for a few minutes then she’ll rest, and Jacob will go to the nursery.” Justin explained.

“When do we get to see him and hold him?” Jen asked wiping a teary eye holding Deb’s hand tightly.

“We’re hoping to take him home tonight.” Brian replied. “We thought you all could come over . . . for a couple of hours. If you can all wait that long?”

“Can we see him in the nursery?” Michael asked excitedly.

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about it’s just another wrinkly little munchkin to worry about.”

Justin glared and Brian laughed. “It’s our munchkin that’s what all the fuss is about, and you didn’t have to be here so I have a feeling you just might care about said munchkin.”

Hunter pouted, and Ben chuckled. “So who’s he look like how much did he weight?”

“He’s got my nose.” Justin exclaimed.

“Oh your nose I always loved your nose.” His mother sniffled.

“And he’s blond.” Brian added.

“As you mentioned.” Deb laughed.

“Lindsay’s ears.” 

“And he weighed nine pounds eleven ounces.” Justin stated with great pride. The woman ooed sympathetically and the men just flinched.

“Is he nice?” Piped a little voice from below all the others.

Brian looked down to his son nearly forgotten in the shuffle, and made a note that he absolutely HAD to include his son in his little brother’s life. He scooted down.

“C’mere Gussy boy.” The little boy gladly climbed into his daddy’s arms. “He is super nice. And I think that Jacob would like to see his big brother first. What do you say to that?”

“Can I bubby?”

“Of course you can baby.” Justin said taking the boy into his arms. “Everybody come on down in about five minutes ok? Gus and Jacob need to meet each other first I think.”

The men came up to the window and the nurse recognizing them lifted a little bundle up for Gus to see.

“See that Gus. That’s your little brother.”

“Wow.” The little boy whispered. 

“What do you think of that?”

“I think he’s the best.” Gus told immediately. “I love him.”

Brian smiled happily watching his son who was so enthralled over this tiny little being.

“I love him too.”

 

 

“Where is my beautiful new grandson!?” Jen exclaimed as the loft door slid open.

Brian smiled. “He is on the couch with his daddy and his proud big brother. Why, you don’t want to see him or anything . . . do you?”

“Out of my way smart ass.” Jen teased squeezing Brian’s arm affectionately on her way past. He looked out in the hall where Deb Michael and Ben stood.

“Alright. I suppose you can come in.” He sighed pulling the door all the way open. They shoved by hurrying to the couch.

“What ever happened to ‘hello Brian’?”

“I hate to tell you this sweetie.” Debbie hooted. “But you are no longer the center of attention.”

“What?” He asked in shock joining the rest of the group. “Justin you didn’t tell me that would happen.”

“Sorry baby.” He laughed wrapping his arms around Brian’s torso and looking on from their spot behind the couch. He had been relieved of his son as his mother fawned over him.

Brian sighed. “I’ll live I suppose.”

“Gammy did you know that Jacob and me are gonna be best friends in the whole world?” Gus told excitedly to the woman he’d come to know as his grammy.

Jennifer smiled at the little boy sitting right next to her hand gently on top of his little brother’s belly.

“I am so happy to hear that sweetie.”

Gus nodded. “Daddy let me feed him and den bubby an me sang him to sleep and and” The boy began to stutter.

“Take a breath sonny boy.” Brian chided trying to support his sons slight speech impediment.

“Daddy I got it.” Gus said seriously. “Den we changed him. He pooped.” The little boy laughed.

“Oh no!” Debbie hooted kissing the little boy’s cheek.

Michael laughed. “You’re getting an awful lot of experience with babies huh Gus.”

“Yea Denny Becca still got diapers too. Jacob stinked like dat!” Gus said wide eyed.

“Speaking of. Where’s Mel and Jenny?”

“Mel’s with Linds at the hospital and Jenny is with Hunter.” Michael told.

“I’ve godda say I think maybe we’re looking at a beautiful reunion if I dare to be hopeful.” Debbie said lightly as to not clue Gus in.

“I have to agree. I think it’s possible.” Ben said taking his turn with Jacob. “Brian, Justin we’d be happy to take Gus tonight if you’d like.”

Gus looked to his daddies quickly. He was a smart boy who knew not to whine. 

Brian looked to Gus. “You’ll help us tonight huh Gus?”

“Daddy I’ll be such a big help.” The boy said adamantly. 

“No thanks, Ben.” Justin chuckled.

The man nodded smiling. “I thought it might be a tough sell.”

“I almost forgot!” Gus exclaimed after a moment. “Dacob puked on daddy!”

 

 

“You do know I’m never wearing that thing right?” Brian asked closing in on his lover and son who was strapped to his daddy with some cloth form for what could only be explained as a kangaroo pouch. Planting a hand gently on his son’s blond head, and wrapping and arm around Justin’s waist he kissed them both gently.

“No one said you had to. Did they Jacob?” The week old baby slept on unawares. Justin chuckled. “That means ‘I think my dad would look very hot with a pouch.’”

“That so?”

“Mmm hmm. It’s in my baby to English dictionary.”

Brian smiled before kissing the younger man yet again. “I love you.”

Justin grinned. “We should have had a baby years ago.”

“Seeing you with him just . . . you two are so beautiful.” Brian whispered kissing his son’s closed eye lids.

“I have to confess I watched you feed him and rock him for an hour last night.”

Brian looked up. “It was my turn, you little shit, why weren’t you resting?”

Justin chuckled. “Watching my husband,” Justin had started randomly sticking it into conversations and was happy to hear Brian have no opposition to the new vocabulary. “and my son together is much more important than a measly hour of sleep.”

“Next time. I’m making sure you sleep.” Brian told swatting his ass and grabbing the diaper bag.

“Uh huh. We all set?” Justin asked bouncing the boy strapped to his belly.

Brian nodded. “You know . . . I used to think a guy wearing one of these things was undoubtedly the dumbest looking thing ever, but you look so fucking cute, Justin.”

Justin grinned, his Sunshine smile. “Brian Kinney thinks I’m cute?”

Brian took his hand pulling him gently towards the door. “Brian Kinney has always thought you were cute.”

 

 

“I’m so happy he’s here.” Justin said wistfully as they walked the beautiful orange red and green park on one of the only nice days left before the Pittsburg winter. Brian squeezed his hand with a smile. “Sometimes it seems like we’ve been waiting so long, but then other times it feels like it came in a flash.” Brian mused fussing with the little bundle of cloth that encased his son . . . somewhere deep inside. “Think he’s warm enough?”

“Yes, but we should probably head back soon.”

“What was it Lindsay said about bundling Gus up?” Brian said thinking of a day almost nine months ago.

Justin chuckled wrapping his arm around his son. “Well you were right. It’s MUCH colder now than it was back then.”


	6. Oh Boy!

You could hear the screaming from the hall. That was the one thing that kept running through Brian’s mind. Something had to be wrong. Such a tiny body could not be giving out such a distress cry just ‘cause it felt like it . . . could it? He rushed up the stairs analyzing his choice and weighing the pros and cons of stairs vs. elevator all in the thirty seconds it took him to get to his beat up metal sliding door. The door rolled open harder than he remember that morning with the anxiety and need to get to the other side. Why hadn’t his lover called him? What was wrong?

The door opened to reveal a red faced puffy eyed brink of tears Justin holding a tiny bundle of screaming blankets. On inspection those blankets were in fact their three week old son.

“Christ Justin I told you to call.” Brian scolded before thinking better of it. His lover’s face collapsed for what Brian guessed was easily the tenth time that day if this had been going on for any period of time. Tears formed again and a tiny sob hiccupped from his lover’s beautiful pouty lips. Brian took their tiny son and watched his upset lover feeling badly for harsh words.

“On the first day you’re back at work? ‘Hi Bri. You’ve only been gone an hour and a half but he hasn’t stopped since two hours after you left, and he doesn’t have a fever he doesn’t need to be changed he’ll eat, so basically he hates me and I can’t do this come back home?”

Brian bounced their son who snuggled into his father, immediately calming, which wound Justin up even more.

“God he really doesn’t like me. Our child hates me.” He sobbed. It was silly, but Brian didn’t have the heart to laugh with his lover so worked up. He set the sniffling, but much calmer baby in his vibrating seat with a binky, kissed the blond head, and collected Justin into his arms where the younger man effectively broke down. Brian felt Justin’s muscles all tensed just under the skin.

“You’re wound tighter than a bow string, Justin, that’s what’s upsetting him. Babies sense tension.” Brian told rubbing the tense arms. “It’s not you.”

Justin sniffled. “I feel like it’s me. As soon as you left I forgot everything we’d done the last three weeks.”

“Stage fright?”

Justin looked down to the cherubic face that looked so like his. “I guess.” He whispered wiping a tear from the smooth cheek of his son resting his head on his lover’s chest and wiping a few stray tears of his own. It was good to be the holdee after being the holder all day.

Maybe I should take off a few more weeks. You know, working from home wasn’t costing the company at all I can just go in for meetings . . .”

“No, Bri. We had a plan. You were going to be able to work.”

“Plans change parenting isn’t a schedule written in stone.”

“No,” Justin said resolutely, “I’ll get better at it. It’s new to me. I mean other than watching Gus a few times when you were out of town Jacob’s the only baby I’ve ever had on my own.” He rubbed his nose cutely as he oft did when he was upset or nervous. “I just need to get my sea legs.”

“You can always call your mom up if it gets to be too much.” Brian advised.

“No way, Brian, she’s already driving me insane. Telling me how to take care of my own kid.” They’d actually had to ask Jen, nicely of course, if she could keep the visits down to under three a week. Brian feared if they didn’t Justin would throw her out the loft’s beautiful picture windows.

“She’s just being a mom.” Brian justified and laughed at the sour look his lover gave him. “Fine. Bad suggestion.”

“I’ll get it.” Justin said with more certainty. “I just have to get used to it.”

Brian smiled warmly kissing his forehead while Justin yawned. “Mmm you did fine with him all last night.”

“You were in the same room.” Justin said obviously.

“I was asleep cos someone wouldn’t let me help.”

“Dunno, feel safer when you’re around.”

Brian was glad for that. He knew it was true too. His lover’s tense shoulder’s now lagged tiredly, and loose.

“Pick him up again.” Brian whispered into the shell of Justin’s ear.

“He just got settled.” Justin said wearily.

“Go ahead.”

Justin tenderly picked up the little boy. He felt so breakable so tiny in his arms. This time the child just made squeaking noises suckling air not quite realizing his binky had fallen out, and staring at his father.

“Hey there my little boy. You and me had a rough day huh? I know daddy got you all wound up huh?” Then to Brian. “He’s only slept an hour since this morning.”

Brian stroked the impressively thick blond strands on his little boys head. “Did you give Daddy hell today Sonny boy?”

The boy squeaked making his two fathers chuckle.

“I still can’t believe he’s here.” Justin said a tinge of awe in his voice.

“And ours . . . like, all the time.”

Justin’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “I seriously was looking around for whoever’s kid I was holding at the store a couple days ago. I kept thinking I needed to return the baby to the rightful owner.”

“Glad you realized before you handed him off.”

Justin laughed. “Shut up, Brian it’s not like I would have.”

“I just keep waiting for Lindsay to come by to take him.” Brian said dimming just a tad.

“Well she signed a whole bunch of pretty neat fancy lookin’ papers that say pretty specifically that she can’t. Plus,” Justin whispered. “This isn’t another Gus. I wouldn’t let you go through that again.”

Brian nodded. “He came by the office today with Mel.”

Justin looked up from he and Brian’s cradling of their child. “Really?”

“Yea. She said she missed my wise ass remarks and thought bringing Gus to see his daddy was a good excuse as any. Linds was at the gallery.”

“You two have been getting along swimmingly these past few months.”

Brian stared. “Swimmingly, Justin? 

Justin nodded. “Word of the day.”

“I think Gus is confused. Mel went to chat with Cynthia and Gus and I were coloring.”

“You were coloring. You surprise me sometimes, Brian.”

Brian raised a brow. “As I was saying.”

“Sorry.” Justin grinned.

“He drew his picture and showed me where we all were. Then he said. “Momma and Mommy are together again cause we live together again.” Then he asked me if maybe his momma and mommy wouldn’t live together again someday.”

Justin sighed. “I’m glad things are finally straitened out between them, but poor Gus. Jenny too I mean they have to be so confused. Jenny’s never even known them to live together, and granted she won’t remember, but she’s got to wonder. And Gus he’s going to remember all this shit. At least vaguely.”

“Yea.” Brian sighed running the tips of his fingers along the side of Jacob’s face. “So I told him that his mommy and momma had to talk and be friends for a while because they were having lots of fights, but when they were friends they had lots of talks so they wouldn’t fight as much and now they can live together. I told him that if they fought a lot again they might have to move out again, cos how the hell can I promise they wont? But that they’d always be friends and they’d always take care of him. I dunno if that was right or . . .”

Justin turned kissing the side of his mouth. “That was right.” He whispered.

Brian smiled and nodded. “Good.”

“We’re not doing that to him. Not to our sons.”

“Funnily enough . . . I think our relationship is quite a bit stronger than there’s been for a long time.” Brian sounded almost puzzled by how that had come about.

Justin leaned deeper into his lover holding Jacob and letting Brian support his arms. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Brian whispered watching as their son’s crystal blue eyes hid behind heavy lids.

“Night time.” He whispered feeling the arms he was supporting go slack knowing Justin too was now sleeping soundly.

 

 

“C’mon Bri.” Justin whimpered laying under his lover writhing in anticipation.

“Justin . . . you’re not relaxing.” Brian said looking up pulling slightly away.

“It’s ok . . . just push in.” The younger man panted. Brian was shaking his head.

“I’ve never just pushed in, Justin, your body isn’t letting me in. You’re too tired. Too tense.”

“Brian!” He exclaimed. “I’m horny!”

Brian smiled hand tracing from his lover’s hole up to his full sac and finally to his pulsing cock. “I see that.”

“Mmph. Please.” The blonde man breathed. Brian grabbed the lube and Justin’s eyes closed gratefully. They opened quickly when instead of being filled with the cool liquid it was rubbed along his length. He looked to Brian, and his eyes glazed with lust watching his lover prepare himself. He couldn’t hold back the moan already leaving his lips. Brian straddled his lovers hips and smiled before biting his neck and sucking the tender flesh.

“Will this do?” He asked rubbing their cocks together.

“Mmm. Hurry, Bri. Jake’ll wake up.”

Brian nodded taking his lover’s cock and positioning it at his opening. He hissed as the thick head pushed past the first ring of muscle.

“God!” Justin exclaimed. “You’re so tight.”

“I know.” Brian groaned managing a grin taking his lover all the way inside. He bent down pressing his forehead into Justin’s chest raising up slowly riding his lover. “Mmm fuck Justin.”

“Hurry Bri.”

Since their son’s birth their sex life had declined quite a bit, for them, turning their sexcapades fast and furious. Neither was complaining. They kept up a quick pace Brian barely lifting up before crashing back into his lover’s groin.

Justin’s hands grasped the sheets and he panted watching his lover bounce on his swollen shaft.

“Fuck! Almost Bri.”

Brian nodded licking his hand and grabbing his swollen cock. “Come with me.” He rasped stroking himself quickly. “C’mon, Justin. Come for me.”

“Oh god!” Justin moaned as white spots splashed behind his lids and a warm rush washed over him once, twice . . . “Brian!”

 

 

The sound of a pissed off Jacob blared through the baby monitor not an hour later jolting Brian from a light sleep. He looked at Justin sleeping peacefully next to him before making his quick decision. Turning the monitor off Brian slid carefully from his lover’s grasp, and padded quietly from the room. Walking into Jacob’s tropical jungle Brian yawned looking into the crib. The baby stopped crying momentarily looking up at his father. Brian raised a brow.

“Scream and you get what you want huh?” Brian asked reaching in and picking up the tiny baby. “A man after my own heart.”

The boy screeched, and just to prove a point added a few tears.

“Food? Diaper? Bleh. I think diaper. Nice Sonny boy.” Brian said chuckling lightly. “You smell.” He told laying the baby on the fortune of a changing table and grabbing the supplies. The baby stopped crying as if he knew he was about to get what he needed.

“Smart boy. Who’s says baby’s don’t know what’s going on?”

The baby smacked his lips. 

“Exactly.” Brian said wrapping up the dirty diaper and wrinkling his nose. “That’s an impressive load for someone who weighs ten pounds.”

The baby cooed wiggling on the table. Brian smiled compelled to pick him up. “Bout time for another bottle huh?” He asked bouncing as he wandered into the kitchen pulling the needed supplied with one hand cradling Jake in the other. Heating the bottle to just the right temperature, and sat in the new rocking chair set up in the living room.

“There you go sweet heart.” He whispered helping his baby figure out his bottle. He watched the child. His lids drooped over his crystal blue eyes blond lashes sweeped his chubby baby cheeks. He was beautiful. Another ray of Sunshine. 

“You know, little one, my life turned out pretty damn good.” He told the babe still drinking, but was unable to win the fight with his heavy lids. He looked up in their room to the lump of covers signaling his lover was still fast asleep. “Really really good”

And Brian knew that it wasn’t the loft, or the job or the title at that job that had made his life so good. It was the man sleeping in their bed, and the little boy nearly sleeping in his arms. He fed the boy his bottle burping the boy who was very disinterested in the activity and more interested in just sleeping through it. Setting the baby in his cradle Brian brushed his tiny head. 

“Daddy loves you, Sonnyboy, Sleep tight.”

 

 

Cynthia woke from a dead sleep to her phone at a little after two a.m. Her heart raced running through family members friends co workers that could be hurt or sick.

“Hello?” The woman snapped half asleep half amazingly alert.

“Cyn?”

The woman sighed slightly. “Brian?”

“Sorry it’s late.”

“Is everyone alright?”

“Everything’s fine.”

“Why the fuck are you calling then?”

“Just wanted to tell you to turn off your alarm. The offices are closed tomorrow for unexpected repairs.”

Cynthia’s brows scrunched up. “Bri?”

“Got home stuff to do.” He explained. “It’s important.”

The woman smiled tiredly. “Ok Bri.”

The line went dead and the woman shook her head.

“Who was that?”

“Just Brian.” The woman answered her husband.

“What’s he doing calling so late?”

Cynthia smiled curling up to her hubby. “Just getting his priorities strait.”


	7. Oh Boy!

“And I wanna stop by baby gap and get Jakey a new hat. We seem to have lost our blue one didn’t we baby?”  
“Mah!” The ten month old squeaked.  
Brian smirked taking his son from his lover’s arm knowing their heavy little boy would strain his drawing arm after a while.  
“Don’t we have about eighty billion little boy’s hats Daddy?” Brian asked on behalf of their child.  
Justin grinned. “But this one was the cutest. Huh Jakey?”  
“Say don’t call me that daddy I’m tough! My names Jake!” Brian said in his “manly voice.”  
Justin rolled his eyes. “People are going to think we have a complex about being fags.”  
“Homosexuals dear. We’re in front of the child.”  
“Homosexuals then.” Justin said with a laugh. “Jake. Gus.”  
“That or that we let the lesbians name them.”  
Justin laughed loudly unfolding Jacobs stroller standing behind the new tricked out Escalade. Brian squatted down groaning as he placed the little boy in his stroller.  
“Dada is getting OLD baby.”  
“Fuck. You.” Brian said with a delightful grin on his face.  
“Now now dear we’re in front of the child.”  
Brian grabbed his lover’s cheeks just under painfully, and pulled him in for a hard kiss. “Fucker.” He whispered into his lips.  
Justin laughed continuing the kiss hands gripping the stroller tightly. Just then they heard a clearly male voice clearing his throat.  
Brian groaned waiting to see some homophobic prick as they pulled apart. He openly gaped at the man he saw just a few feet before them.  
“Dad?” Justin asked voice rising in surprise.  
The man, a less than pleasant look on his face, nodded. “Hello Justin. How are you?”  
Justin, obviously feeling, for some reason, protective in front of this man retrieved his son from his stroller stepping behind his lover slightly. “Great . . . you?” He asked awkwardly. What do you say to a guy you haven’t spoken to in years? When he’s your father.  
Craig nodded. “Pretty good. Got . . . got married a while back. S’pose your mom told you?”  
Justin shrugged. “Mom or Molly.”  
“ . . . So this is him then?” The man asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Jacob right?”  
Justin, holding his son just a bit tighter moved from behind his partner. He nodded. “That’s right.”  
Craig smiled a little. “He looks just like you.”  
“Personally I think he has my eyes.” Brian said absolutely unable to hold back any longer. Justin, immediately loosening up, laughed right out loud.  
Craig just twisted his hands in his pockets all the faster. “Brian.” He said with a nod. Brian scoffed taking the baby from Justin to put him back in the stroller. The baby fussed confused about all the movement.  
“Look dad . . . if you can’t do better than that.” Justin started. “We need to get going.”  
“It’s hard for me.” Craig admitted when Justin made to move away. Justin stopped. He’d never heard his father say that. He’d just blamed Brian. Never admitted it was himself.  
“Well. You don’t know how hard it is for me to get Brian to agree to come to the mall,” Brian couldn’t help but smirk, “so if you just came over here to gawk, and feel bad for yourself because you don’t know your grandson or your son for that matter . . . we need to get going.”  
“Justin wait.” Craig said. He sounded almost desperate it broke Justin’s heart because he knew his dad loved him, and he missed him. He also knew his father just couldn’t accept his life. He couldn’t accept things that weren’t on his own terms.  
“What dad?”  
“Would you have diner with us? You and the baby? My wife . . . she’s a great cook.”  
“Uh What about Brian?”  
Craig was biting his teeth together so hard Brian was surprised his jaw wasn’t breaking.  
“That’s ok Sunshine . . . you should go.” He said. He hated the man. He absolutely hated him, but Justin missed his dad even if he didn’t say it. All the milestones with Jacob, he knew Justin just wanted to call up his dad, and share.  
Craig relaxed.  
“No.” Justin said. “I won’t. I won’t come to supper, dad. I won’t come with mine and Brian’s son and keep Brian home because you don’t like his gender. I’d ask that you save yourself and me a lot of pain and not ask again.”  
“Justin I’m trying. I’m willing to forget our difference in opinion . . .”   
“I’m not! I’m not willing to let you forget it. What are you going to do? Pretend I’m different? Pretend my wife just couldn’t make it or maybe she’s dead? That I’m a widow, and I’m coming to visit with your grandson mourning my wife? God you’d probably prefer it. I’m not willing to let you forget he exists. I’m not willing to forget how awful you’ve been. I’m not willing to let my son know you, and your conditional love.”  
Craig’s jaw clenched a couple of times. “Could I just see him then? Just hold him once?”  
Justin shook his head. “He’s getting fussy.”  
“You don’t trust me.” It wasn’t a question. It was a heartbroken statement.  
“You haven’t given me much reason to.” Justin said throat tightening. He was not going to cry. This was supposed to be a fun day. He just wanted the man to go away. This man, his father. “Give him a kiss.” He relented. “Then we have to go.”  
Brian watched the man, and couldn’t help feel bad for him. His pride, and pig headedness was ruining his life. He’d aged ten years since the five he’d seen him. He looked old, and sad. The man squatted down in front of Jacob, and smiled at him.  
“Hey there. You don’t know me but . . . Well I’m your grand dad.” Justin’s eyes closed and Brian took his hand. He knew he wouldn’t make it out of this with dry eyes. The baby squeaked and bounced in his seat as Craig kissed his forehead.  
He connected eyes with Justin’s moist ones.  
“Well I guess . . . I’ll.” He gestured away from himself. “See ya.”  
“Bye dad.” Justin whispered, and watched him walk a few cars away noticing the younger woman standing by the car waiting for him. Half his age. Apparently it was ok if you were strait.  
“Jus . . . earth to Justin?”  
Justin turned finally looking to his lover. Brian wore a soft comforting smile, and rubbed his back gently. “Y’ok?”  
Justin looked down at his little boy silently vowing never to put him through this pain. He wiped his eyes. “Well at least I know now.” He chuckled a little trying to shrug off the significance of the meeting.  
“C’mere.” Brian whispered pulling his partner, his husband, into a hug. They stayed like that for moments until a pissed off little boy let his presence be known.  
Brian laughed taking hold of one side of the stroller prompting Justin to take the other. “Hey didn’t we have a shopping day planned for today?”  
Justin laughed wiping his eyes and joining his lover as they began to push.  
“So yea as I was saying . . . we need to get him a new hat. We lost the blue one, and it was my absolute favorite it brought out his beautiful baby blues, and, well, it was just my favorite . . .” He rambled sunshine smile back in place.  
Brian smiled kissing his lover’s cheek quickly. “You’re a great dad, Justin.”  
Justin smiled softly up at Brian, and nodded softly. “You’re a great dad too, Bri.”


	8. Oh Boy!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” 

Brian’s head connected with the fridge door. “Holy. Shit.” The man sighed. 

Justin couldn’t help but chuckle despite the growing frustration the men were both experiencing. Jacob, the sweetest little boy in the universe, was having one of his world renowned tantrums.

The screams began to morph into a high pitched growling as the enraged eleven month old moved to the next plateau in his show of just how angry he really was. “GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Brian, giving up completely on his trip to the fridge closed the door. He wondered to the play pen where he had trapped the child when he’d begun banging his head on the floor. He’d smiled saying to Justin, “So is that what happened to you?” to which Justin had maturely replied by sticking out his tongue. 

“What, Jacob? Just . . . speak.”

“He’s not a dog, Brian.” Justin drolled, rolling his eyes, unable to stop the sides of his mouth from lifting. Brian was wonderful with their son, but sometimes he just looked so lost.

“He could ask.” Brian told knowingly looking up from his place over the play pen. “I know he knows how to talk. He just likes doing this.”

“Brian Kinney’s son unable to communicate? Imagine that.” Justin said spreading peanut butter on some bread.

Brian’s eyes narrowed. “Look, Sunshine, you’re too gay to be the strait man so quit it with the cute one liners.”

The younger man smiled joining his lover. The ongoing screaming was taking its toll. He kissed Brian’s cheek rubbing his back lightly before scooting down to look in on Jacob. The baby paused in his screaming for a moment to look at his father.

“What’s the matter Jakey?”

“Ga!” Jake spat making little fists.

“C’mon, baby. Tell your daddies what you   
want so we can fix it.”

“GA!” The boy screeched.

Justin stood up sighing. Jake watched as the man stood and made no move to get what he wanted. He began to scream . . . louder.

Brian’s head dropped back as he began a deeper but similar cry. Justin laughed out loud this time. “Awe! Baby are you cranky too?”

Brian smiled. “I hate it when he’s upset.”

“He sits in his own poop, cuts teeth every other week it seems, and can’t get his own food he’s always upset.”

Brian chuckled. “Thanks for putting it into perspective.”

“I do what I can. Now fix your son so I can get lunch.”

“I love how he’s my son when he’s being bad.” Brian grumbled as Justin walked back to the kitchen. The man stooped down and watched his bellowing brat. He stuck out his lip comically and pouted. Jacob’s tantrum slowed and he watched his daddy.

“Ga.” The boy sniffled rubbing his nose.

“I dunno sonny boy. Godda be a little more specific.”

Jacob seemed to almost sigh, and think about it before giving up and raising his arms to be held. Brian chuckled.

“I know it’s tough.” The man told pulling his little boy to him. “Feeling like no body understands you.”

Justin listened from the kitchen, smile turned soft. He loved this man.

“It’ll get better though, I promise.” Brian said softly smiling as the baby laid his head on Brian’s shoulder. “Daddy and I are trying, but you don’t talk so much and we don’t know ‘baby’.” The man continued knowing his deep voice soothed his little boy.

Justin walked over with a plate of cut up peanut butter sandwich. He connected eyes with Brian and smiled. “Worked your magic I see.”

Brian shrugged smiling.

“Ready for lunch Jakey boy?” Justin asked happily just as a knock came at the door. Justin sighed setting down the plate, and looking to Brian. “Hold that thought . . . and that kid.”

“Har har.” Brian teased watching his lovers behind as it switched its way to the door. ‘Hmm nap time is soon.’ He thought as the younger man opened the door.

“Hellooo!” Lindsay said chipper as always. 

“Hey Linds.” Justin said with a smile hugging the other blond. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, me and a certain someone were in the neighborhood, and he just had to stop by . . .”

“Hey daddy! Hi bubby!” Perked a voice from behind Lindsay. That voice quickly revealed itself as a fresh from school Gus.

Justin smiled hugging the nearly six year old boy. “Hey sweetheart what . . .”

Before Justin could finish his thought Jacob looked up from his dad’s shoulder and realized who was standing in his home. 

“GA!” Jacob squealed excitedly arms out bouncing with all his might.

Three sets of eyes widened realizing just exactly what Ga! happened to mean. 

“Oh my . . .” Justin started covering his face.

“Holy shit!” Brian exclaimed.

“Daddy!” Gus scolded already on his way to his little brother. “Hey Dacob!” Gus still had a slight speech impediment, but kindergarten was doing well at lessening it. His father didn’t know weather to be happy or heart broken.

At the moment that was the farthest thing from anyone’s mind. The three adults looked on in shock as Gus took his little brother who happily slobbered all over him.

“GA!” The boy exclaimed as Gus giggled. “GA!”

“His first word.” Justin whispered walking to Brian and hugging him.

Brian beamed. If someone had told him ten years ago he’d be standing in the middle of his loft next to a play pen and his two children glowing over the fact that his kid could say “Ga” he would have laughed them out of the city . . . but here he was.

“I told you he knew how to talk.” Brian said proudly arm around Justin’s shoulders.

“So you did.”

“So what do you think of that Gus? You’re Jacob’s first word.” Lindsay said happily.

Gus shrugged watching his little brother crawl towards his toys. “S’pretty cool.” The little boy said nonchalantly. Justin laughed.

“His enthusiasm kills me.” He chuckled to Lindsay.

“So what do you think his second word will be?” The woman asked excitedly.

Brian looked from one son to the other before addressing the two other adults. “It damn well better be Daddy!”


	9. Oh Boy!

“Ok so I’ll have my cell . . .”

“I’ve got mine too.”

“We’ll have them on vibrate and ring so we’ll be sure to be available. Bri has his pager if not . . . uhm.”

“We’re planning on being out pretty late, but if there is any problem don’t hesitate to call. We don’t want him to be too much trouble for you.”

“Right, and uhm he’s been pulling himself up a lot and standing really good just watch him cause he falls pretty hard and, well, we’re not totally baby proofed for a walking baby yet, cause he’s got a while to go, and I don’t want him to hit his head or . . .”

“Justin! Cool it.” Brian was scurrying around in the background looking for some list to some thing or other. “Brian! You too!” She laughed bouncing her almost-one-year-old nephew on her hip. “I’ve babysat Jacob before.”

Justin took a deep breath, and Brian smoothed his hair wondering what had come over him. Panicked daddy mode was so unattractive . . . except on Justin. Mmm. He made himself look to Daphne before he took Justin’s new leather pants right off and fucked him against the counter. They were just THOSE kind of pants.

“I know, Daph, don’t think we don’t trust you. We really do,” Justin sighed, “its just I have a hard time leaving him.” He was slightly red, and Brian grinned wrapping his arms around him from behind. He’d keep it to himself that he had to tear himself away every morning just to go to work let alone go out on this rare occasion. 

Justin, being done school, had taken a year off any work to be with Brian and his son during the day. He’d vowed from the beginning he wanted to be there for their child. His mother had stayed home with him, and it felt right for him. He was happy Brian had been so agreeable. Brian liked the idea of having a parent with Jacob all day and had told him as long as his art didn’t suffer it was fine. Justin said he hadn’t been so inspired in years. “It’ll be like all the famous artist. When we first met will be my um . . . I dunno orange period. After the bashing will be my . . . black period defiantly. During Jacob’s birth and first years will be my . . .” Brian had smirked. “I get the gist.” 

The decision that Justin would stay home with Jacob until kindergarten had been assumed on both parties since six months and confirmed not long after.

“Justin. You’ve got cell phones and pagers, and Brian gave me the number to the diner, Woody’s, and both of the offices in Babylon. If something did go wrong, which it won’t cause I’ve got it under control, I’d get to you quicker than the operator.”

Justin rubbed his face. “Ok. Food?”

“Check.”

“Umm . . .”

“CPR certified, diaper changing champ, loving fun aunty, ability to listen to screaming child and not want to tear my hair out check check check and check. Get out, and have fun. You’ll call to check I’ll call if there’s a problem. You’ll be home late. I got it.”

Brian grinned, kissing Daph’s cheek. “Thank you Aunty Daph.”

Justin kissed her forehead and nodded. “Yea thanks.” He kissed Jacob. “Daddy loves you.”

Brian took Jacob from Daphne, and the boy grinned pinching his nose. “Nob drugs . . . hey le go ob ma nose.” Brian took his hand and smiled. “No drugs, no hookers, don’t drink Dad’s good booze, and . . .” Brian smacked a big noisy kiss on Jacob making him squeal with laugher. “I looove you.” He sang bouncing the giggling baby. “Go see Aunty.”

Daphne accepted the baby and watched with a smile as they checked the loft one last time.

“Goodbye!” She chuckled pushing Justin the rest of the way out.

“Don’t hesitate to . . .” She slammed the door with a huge grin, “call.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well if it isn’t the lost couple!” Emmett sang as Justin and Brian sauntered in to the diner, where their  
evening plans were to begin, as always. Emmett hopped up, beating everyone to the punch, and hugging the two men. “Hello sweeties! Daphne shut the door in your face quicker than usual tonight.”

Brian grinned, kissing Michael’s cheek in silent hello. “Justin gets a little wound up when he has to leave the wee one.”

“Just Justin, though, right?” Ben asked smiling at Justin.

“Yea just me.” Justin laughed pulling Brian’s pager from his belt and his phone from his pocket and holding them up. “I’m the only one who worries.”

Brian grinned. “Business, Sunshine, I run a business. I’ve got to be available 24/7.”

“That’s funny cause Cynthia and I had a hell of a time tracking you down when you were at the zoo last week with the afore mentioned wee one, the slightly larger but still quite wee one and Sunshine.” Ted teased grinning.

“Yea that is weird cause I’m pretty sure you turned off both of these and said. ‘Fuck ‘em. They can handle it.’”

Brian pinched his ass before squeezing into the booth next to Michael and Ben. He just wouldn’t respond to such personal attacks on his character. Justin grinned and pulled in beside Emmett and Ted just in time to be swarmed by Deb.

“Well look what the cat dragged in!” Deb squealed planting kisses on both of them. “You two have been so damn busy with that grandson of mine I haven’t seen you in days.”

“Ok we get it we have to get out more.” Brian grumbled making his lover laugh.

“Hi Deb.”

“Hi sunshine, sweetie. How’s my little boy?”

“Oh he’s lovely.” Brian teased leaning over and pinching Justin’s cheek.

“I meant the baby, smartass.” 

“Uhm the smartest cutest greatest little boy since . . .”

“Gus.” Everyone said at the same time.

Brian looked around. “Well he is.”

“Of course he is hunny. Now what would you like?”

Justin started, starving, as always. “Uhm I think I’d like a breaded chicken burger with the seasoned fries some cole slaw on the side oh um a chocolate shake, and could I get bacon on that sandwich?” 

Debbie grinned. She loved seeing her boys eat. “Of course sweetie.” Then she looked to Brian. He opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the loud mouth waitress.

“Coffee black, Turkey on whole wheat no mayo.” 

The group chuckled and Brian’s tongue founds its way to his cheek. “Give me a bacon double cheeseburger. I’m getting too predictable. I’m starting to feel like Ted.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Alright Jacob, its just me you, and this here jar of peas. I’m bigger, I’m smarter, and I’m holding the spoon. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” Daphne brought the spoon to the babies lips, again, and Jacob expertly dodged the spoon, again.

Daphne pouted, and Jacob looked at her curiously. She began to sniffle, and Jacob, in perfect Brian Kinney fashion, raised one tiny eyebrow. Luckily she was basing her plan on the fact that both of the boy’s daddies were total softies, and they couldn’t stand to see anyone cry. Surely they had to have passed that along to her dear nephew. Jacob pouted for a moment but opened his mouth and accepted the peas all to console his sad aunt Daphne.

“Ha ha.” Daphne whispered victoriously spooning in another spoonful of the gross looking green stuff. “Works on your dad too. Don’t worry hunny I’m a master no one can dodge my patented pout.”  
Just then Jacob smacked the spoon, and got smushed peas all over Daphne’s favorite sweater.  
“I spoke too soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Where’s Hunter?” Justin asked looking around Woody’s. The younger boy had lied about his age, and got a fake ID much like someone Justin knew. Unlike Justin’s parents when Ben and Michael found out they allowed Hunter to use it . . . to get an after school job cleaning the floors at Woody’s. Now that was punishment.

“He has the night off.” Michael said grinning. “He has a date.”

“Did you meet her? Was she like ‘oh my god so you have TWO dads that’s like totally neat!’” Brian asked tipping back his beer.

“What beer are you on?” Justin asked noting his lover’s silly mood.

“Uhm two so if I’m fucked up we really need to start getting out more, mother.”

Justin stuck out his tongue.

“We met her for a minute. Very cute. She’s in the GLBT group at his school and knows all about . . . you know everything. She asked him out.” Michael was so excited for Hunter. 

“She played with Jenny, and Jenny adored her. I’ve read numerous studies that say children are the best judges of character.”

“Especially any child of ours.” Michael added smiling at Ben.

“Alright girls enough about the kids.” Emmett sang sauntering over from a near by table and a near by stud. “What part of night out didn’t you understand?” He tugged on Brian’s shirt sleeve. “Now come kick my ass at pool! We’re on a schedule.”

“Don’t worry Em. We told Daph we’d be home late.” Justin said finishing his beer.

Emmett grinned setting up the game. “Uh huh.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“NONNY!” Jacob squealed from his place in front of the TV watching blue’s clues. Daphne smiled as she wiped off the final remnants of the peas from her sweater. Who could be angry at someone so sweet? After learning Gus’ name it was just a rapid succession of names. He knew momma or in Jacob’s words maaaaama, aunty or nonny, and of course daddy or da which to Brian’s approval had in fact been his second word. Jacob was a fast learner. 

“What’s my favorite little boy doing?” Daphne asked wandering in to the living area seeing Jacob standing, without assistance, clapping for blue. “Look at you.” She cooed sitting a few feet in front of Jacob. “You’re such a smart little boy, aren’t you? Huh you can talk and stand, and splatter peas all over annoying aunties. You impress me.”

Jacob grinned big his chubby cheeks forcing his eyes to squint in the most adorable way. Daphne laughed and clapped a little, but went silent when Jacobs little feet began moving.

“Oh my gosh.” She whispered hand going to her mouth as the little boy weebled and wobbled closer and closer a big smile the whole time. “Oh my goodness Jacob you’re . . . you’re walking!”

She opened her arms just in time to receive a big sloppy kiss from the chubby blond. She swooped him up jumping up and down with him. “Your first steps oh my gosh Jacob I remember when you were just a sonogram, god I remember when you were just an idea!” She laughed kissing the little boy repeatedly. He giggled and laughed, and got the feeling that this whole walking deal was a good thing. “Good boy! Good Jakey!”

Finally, after much celebration, Daphne put the little boy back down. She stared for a moment fingers covering her lips. “Your daddies are going to be so heartbroken that they missed this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Justin checked his watch for the fifth time in a half hour. “Time is it now?” Brian asked smiling slightly pulling his lover into his arms.

“Midnight.” Justin replied feeling kind of silly for checking so much. He fell into Brian’s embrace smelling the man’s cologne. He was still tired from the impressive fuck they had in the back room. They may be fathers, and (pretty much) full time adults but they were still the talk of Babylon when they could actually make it.

“Ok, well, get your coat.” Brian said gulping the last of his bottle of water. Justin looked up.

“Huh?”

Brian laughed at his lover’s confusion. “We got to see our friends, had supper, had drinks, danced for an hour and had a good fuck. Neither of us wants to be here anymore, so lets go home.”

Justin grinned and kissed his lover deeply. “Sounds good.”

The latest song ended and the gang convened at the bar. Justin was about to say his goodbyes when Michael waved to them.

“See you guys later.” He said grinning.

Emmett looked at his watch. “Oh! Yes!” He kissed Justin on the cheek, and hugged Brian.

Justin squinted at his friends. “Um . . .”

“Twelve o clock?” Ted asked tapping his watch. 

“Sweeties its almost past your curfew.” Emmett added smiling.

Brian rolled his eyes at Michael who grinned kissing him lightly. “Drive carefully.”

Ben nodded. “Kiss Jacob for us.”

Brian smiled wrapping his arms around Justin’s shoulder. “We will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Welcome home.” Daphne chuckled glancing at the clock reading out half past midnight. “You stayed out later than usual.”

Justin smirked. “Shut up Daph.” He laughed hugging her. “How was he?”

“Nothing burnt down or fell apart. I see your getting better at this.”

“Har har.” Daphne drolled smacking Brian playfully. “He was perfect as always. I have a little mushed pea stain on my shirt, but its all in a days work.”

Justin wrinkled his nose. “I should have warned you about the peas.”

“Not Sonny Boy’s favorite.” 

She grinned. “Well NOW I know.”

“So everything went well?” Justin asked. “He’s sleeping?”

Daph nodded. “Like, well, a baby.”

“Anything special go on?” Justin asked absently as he thumbed through his wallet to pay Daph.

Daphne paused for a moment looking at the two men. “Nope.” She said smiling. “Just a regular old night with aunt Daphne.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daphne startled awake far too early for her liking the next morning. She smacked her ringing alarm clock only to find that the ringing was coming from elsewhere. Finally her mind caught up with her and she reached for her cordless phone.

“Hello?” She groaned.

“DAPH!? Daphne oh my gosh guess what!?” Justin’s high pitch excitement brought her the rest of the way out of her daze. 

“Hm?” She yawned looking out the window.

“Jacob took his first steps, Daph! He’s walking!”

“My kid IS the SMARTEST child in the world.” She heard Brian saying proudly in the background. She grinned happily. She’d defiantly made the right decision.

“Oh my gosh Justin that’s so exciting! Just now?” She asked trying to hold back her yawn. She was thrilled last night, but it was now morning, and children woke up far too early for her liking.

“Yea! Five steps, and he didn’t even fall he walked right from me to Brian! He’s being all cool about it but I swear he looked like he was gonna burst.”

“I can hear you, Justin, I’m standing right here.” Came a comment from the background. Daphne laughed.

“I’m so happy, Justin, that’s so great!”

“I know he’s growing up so fast. So he didn’t show any signs of walking last night?” Justin asked clearly preoccupied by Jacob, or Brian.

Daph smiled. “Not one.”

“Wow I’m just so . . . excited! Well I just wanted to let his favorite aunty know. I’ve got to go now. Godda call mom . . . oh and Deb, OH and Lindsay too! Bye Daph!”

“Bye Jus.” She chuckled just before the line went dead. She laughed around a yawn as she hung the phone back up and climbed back in to bed. That little white lie was defiantly worth it. She’d just keep that little secret between her and Jacob. At least for the next seventeen years or so.


	10. Oh Boy!

“You’re home!” Justin whispered slightly excited but more exasperated. Brian raised a brow.

“You expected other wise?”

Justin smiled a little and shrugged. “It’s late.”

Brian looked at his watch 11:45. “I’ve been way later than this.”

“Well that was then.” Justin said lightly taking his lover’s briefcase and wrapping his arms around the man.

“Mmm. Hello.” Brian whispered with a chuckle rubbing Justin’s back.

“Hi.” Justin whispered a smile in his voice.

“Bad day?”

“No not at all. Finished up the last goody bags, and oh after Gus, Jake and I came and saw you for lunch we went to arts and crafts over at the center . . .”

“Yuk.”

“Well it was fun.”

Brian pulled back looking at Justin. The younger man smiled cheeks tinged pink.

“I just wanted you to be here.”

Brian grinned taking his hand pulling them both over to the couch. He glanced at his watch again 11:47.

“Well I am.”

Justin pillowed his head on his lover’s legs. 

“You look tired, Sunshine.”

Justin nodded accenting it with a very believable yawn. “It’s like walking was just a pit stop on the way to running . . . like a bat out of hell.” 

Brian laughed. “Just like his pop.” Brian told proudly. “He’s got places to go people to see.”

Justin scoffed. “Yeah. His Junior Toddler Advertising Agency is going really well by the way.” Justin said rolling his eyes.

“I knew those pointers I gave him would come in handy. He had a meeting with Brown Junior today.”

Justin laughed. “Ah so that’s where he was trying to get to at the center. How did daddy ad genius do with the real Brown?”

“Oh he signed back on without any hesitation.”

Justin’s eyes widened looking up at his lover with a scowl. “You made the biggest deal about losing them. You ran around here pulling your hair out for a week driving me insane, so he could sign on with no hesitation!?”

Brian laughed. “You have to get in the mode that they’re gonna drop your ass. It makes you work all that harder.”

“Yea but you were really freaking out.”

Brian chuckled. “I was so convincing I forgot I was all set.”

“You are a freak.”

“Buuuut you love me.”

“Well you’ve got me there.”

Brian’s hand slid down between the younger man’s legs. “I do don’t I?”

Justin’s eyes slipped closed and he moaned a little as the man began to massage him through his jeans. Their sex life had picked up the pace again quite quickly when Jacob learned the fine art of sleeping through the night.

Brian slipped from under Justin’s head pulling him up so he was sitting up, and made a quick job of unzipping the younger man’s tight jeans.

“Commando huh?”

Justin moaned as Brian began to stroke him lightly. “Don’t think that’s for you. Jacob started screaming mid dressing session.”

“You forgot your underwear?” Brian laughed rubbing Justin’s balls.

“You’ve skipped hair styling before. God knows that’s more important than underwear.” 

“True.” Brian agreed sticking his tongue out to lick the pre-cum from Justin’s cock head.

“Mmm shit . . . wait. Brian we don’t have time.”

Brian looked at his watch 11:50. “Oh I can defiantly get you off in five minutes flat.”

Justin thought about it then nodded. “Then do it.” He gasped watching as he disappeared into his husband’s talented mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Holy shit!” Justin whispered as his lover lapped clean every inch of his softening member. “Brian you’re amazing.”

Brian looked up wiping his mouth with his hand grinning widely as he lovingly tucked Justin back into his pants. “What’s amazing is you’re at least two times as good.”

Justin sighed. “Then I’d have to say you’re an incredibly lucky bastard.” 

Brian laughed but was interrupted before he could agree.

“Shit what time is it?”

Brian just shook his head smiling as he glanced at his watch . . . again. “Eleven fifty-six.” 

Justin stood quickly pulling his shirt down and fixing it. He turned to Brian hand out. “Well?” 

Brian gave a soft smile taking Justin’s hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I want to pick him up.” Justin whispered looking into the amazingly expensive crib that held his precious child.

Brian smiled from his place behind Brian arms wrapped around the blonde’s middle.

“Then pick him up, he won’t fuss.”

Justin leaned into the crib picking little Joshua up cradling the little boy in his arms. Brian looked down at the chubby cheeks of his son’s cherubic face. The boy was absolutely beautiful. And he wasn’t just being partial either. People told them constantly. ‘Thank you for feeding his father’s ego.’ Justin said the same thing almost every time. Brian had to agree, albeit, begrudgingly. He leaned over his partner’s shoulder kissing the boy’s smooth skin and leaving a matching kiss on the tiny being’s father. Brian looked at his watch 12:00.

“It’s midnight.” Brian whispered.

Justin sighed and Brian heard the tiniest hitch in his voice.

“I know it’s such a silly thing.” Justin whispered hoarsely.

“You don’t have to apologize for the way you feel. This isn’t silly. This is an important thing.”

Justin nodded turning in Brian’s arms meeting his lips for a soft kiss before they both returned their eyes to their little prince. Justin sighed again, and Brian’s laugh rumbled low in his chest.

“Happy birthday Jacob Matthew. Your daddies love you.”


End file.
